


Adore You

by I_do_it_for_the_girls_and_the_gays



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_do_it_for_the_girls_and_the_gays/pseuds/I_do_it_for_the_girls_and_the_gays
Summary: I had to write a story for English class, so I wrote Cazzie fanfic instead.Clayton is an all girls boarding school and Casey and Izzie are roommates.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> TW Homophobic language

“Did you hear about the lesbian on Block D?”

Izzie froze in her traces. She couldn’t believe what she had overheard. She pushed past the two gossiping girls and raced to Block D. 

This was bad. 

When she got to her dorm room Casey was still lying in bed and hadn’t even begun packing. 

“Case, somebody knows,” Izzie had obvious fear in her voice that could be heard from a mile away. 

There was no response from Casey. 

“Case, didn’t you hear what I said?” There was a sense of urgency now and as Izzie inches closer to Casey she soon realized that the other girl was currently napping. 

Izzie grabbed a pillow off of her bed and threw it at the sleeping girl. 

“Ah, Iz, what the hell was that for?” Standing at a lovely height and weight of 5’9” and 135lbs Casey was as lanky as they came. With arms and legs that were above average length for a seventeen year old girl and wavy hair that didn’t go past her ears, there was only one word Izzie would use to describe Casey. 

Adorable. 

“Somebody knows.” If it wasn’t for the situation they were in Izzie would freak out over how cute Casey’s look of confusion was, with her furrowed brows and scrunched up nose. But now was not the time.

“What do you mean ‘somebody knows’?”

“Somebody knows about us.” The two girls stared at each other for what felt like hours, each too scared to make any movement.

It was Casey that spoke first, uttering one single word. “How?”

“I overheard someone talking about a lesbian in Block D,” Izzie sounded defeated. 

“Iz, there’s rumors like that spread every other day. We go to an all girls school for God’s sake.” Casey went from worried to calm in two seconds. She walked over to Izzie and pulled her into a hug. 

“Everything’s going to be okay.” Izzie took a deep breathe and clung onto Casey like a lifeline. 

“I need to tell them.”

“You don’t need to tell them shit.”

They broke apart from their hug. “I’m sick of hiding this. I hate hiding you.” Izzie sounded desperate at this point. 

“Babe, I’m thinking of your safety. Your parents wouldn’t think twice about dropping you out and forcing you to live on the streets.”

“Well, I’d rather be living on the streets than living a lie! Anyway, they might ignore it, pretend I didn’t even say it.” They both knew that wouldn’t happen. 

“I’ll talk to my parents. Just in case...” Casey pulled Izzie in and placed a kiss on her temple. “Please be safe.”

“I will,” Izzie closed her eyes and leant into the hug. “I promise.”

Izzie was home five weeks when she came out to her parents. 

Herself and her parents were downstairs, having breakfast when her mother asked her, “So Izzie, are you seeing anyone?” She had a feeling that Izzie was dating someone from their church behind their backs. 

It was now or never. 

“I am actually.”

“What is his name?” 

“Casey.” She was shaking at this point. 

“I don’t know any Casey from church. Does he go to a different church?”

“No, mom. Casey from school.”

A deafening silence had washed over them. The three of them sat still, unsure of what to do. It was her father that broke the silence. 

“Excuse me. I think I misheard you, Isabelle. Did you just say ‘Casey from school’?”

“I-I did.” Izzie had her two fists clenched to her side to stop them from shaking.

“That isn’t possible, we send you to an all-girls school.” She’s sure that if this was a cartoon, her father would have steam coming from his ears. 

“I’m dating a girl, dad. I’m gay.” Izzie felt like a massive weight that she had been carrying around for years had finally been lifted off her shoulders.  
Her parents shared a look. Her mother spoke first. 

“You have one hour to pack up your things and leave this household.” Her mother has a stone look, as if she had just ended a business deal, not just kicked out her only daughter. 

“Mom-“

“We will not have a faggot living under our roof.” Her father has the same look on his face. 

“Dad, please-“ She started to reach out to them, but they turned away. 

“We are going to the mall. When we get back you better be gone.” And then the two left, leaving behind their only daughter, their only child. 

Izzie was in a state of shock. She stood in the same spot for five minutes, not knowing what to do with herself. A car alarm in the distance woke her from her stupor. 

She went to the closet and grabbed a suitcase. Bringing it to her room, she dropped it on the floor and started ripping clothes off of hangers and out of drawers. She didn’t have enough time to be particular about tidiness. 

When she was finished she had eleven minutes of her allocated time. So she called Casey. 

“Hey, Iz.”

“Come get me. Please.”


End file.
